


Your Boyfriend

by ChaoticTrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Not What It Looks Like, Polyamory, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTrickster/pseuds/ChaoticTrickster
Summary: Gabriel needs to confess something to Lucifer involving Lucifer's boyfriend, Dean.





	Your Boyfriend

Lucien, CEO of Morningstar Defense, was standing in front of a full-length mirror in his penthouse apartment, attempting to make his tie look as though it hadn’t been tied by a four-year-old when the door to his bedroom swung open. Despite thinking he was alone in the apartment, and not having been expecting any visitors, Luc didn’t startle.

“Gabriel,” he evenly greeted his best friend and second-in-command. Though he had never provided him with a key to the penthouse, Gabe had always had a knack for picking locks, and Luc  **had** given him the codes to his alarm.

“I slept with your boyfriend,” Gabriel blurted without preamble.

Luc froze and slowly turned to look at the shorter man. “You did what?”

“Well, Dean and I slept  _ together _ ,” Gabriel amended.

There was a beat. “Was it entirely consensual?”

“Yeah.”

“ _ Why _ did Dean sleep with you?”

“We were lightly buzzed, and he confessed that he’d always been attracted to me. I suggested that maybe a kiss would help get it out of his system, and… well, one thing led to another.”

“How long ago was this?”

“A couple days.”

“Has it happened again?”

“No.” Gabriel paused. “He’s in love with you, dude. He felt so guilty afterwards, and he told me that he had to tell you what he’d done, but he wouldn’t name me in order to spare our friendship. He basically said that he was going to throw himself on your mercy and beg for forgiveness. I thought you should hear it from me first.”

“He’s come a really long ways,” Lucien mused.

“He really has.”

“He’s still attracted to you?”

“Well, yeah. But he won’t do anything on his own.”

Luc hummed.

“I can see why you like him so much,” Gabe offered. “He’s loyal, caring, open-minded, beautiful,” he paused, “fantastic in the sack.”

Luc snorted.

“You did good,” Gabriel stated quietly.

Luc looked at him sharply. “ _ We _ did good. He obviously likes you too. He just doesn’t realise that he can have us both.”

Gabriel looked uncertain. “Luc, you don’t know how he’ll react to this. You should just-”

Luc crossed the space between them in two steps and pulled Gabriel into a forceful kiss that effectively shut him up. “Stop. Yes, I love Dean. But I’ve loved you for much longer. He’ll accept us, Gabriel. I am not going to lose you. Either of you.”

Gabriel made a quiet sound in the back of his throat. “You don’t have to lose us. Just… tell him you’re poly- he already knows that doesn’t he?”

“Yes, but-”

“Right. You get to keep us both, and-”

“I am not going to watch you be miserable as a result,” Lucien growled, “nor am I going to sit idly by while you both pine for something that not only is feasible, but also ideal. Now, shut up and help me with my tie.”

Gabriel grinned impishly and grabbed his shirt, hauling him closer so that he could fix the tie. “I love you,” he murmured quietly, speaking to the floor.

Luc smiled gently. “I love you,” he returned. “Dean will love  _ us _ .”

Gabriel exhaled heavily.  “I hope you’re right.”

“I am,” Lucien promised, eyes gleaming. “I made a deal with the devil.”

Gabriel let out a startled laugh, and Lucifer joined him after a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, that was not a typo at the end. I called Lucien, Lucifer, on purpose. :D


End file.
